Megamind: What is love for?
by chloemcg
Summary: When Roxanne is pregnant, Megamind wants to try and prove that he can be a great father but when a new villain threatens Megamind and his family, He must gather heroes from across the globe, including Metro man and the forcibly reformed Tighten.
1. Chapter 1

_**Megamind: What is love for?**_

Megamind, the blue alien hero of Metro city with a big head and mispronounction problems, was just chasing down a man who had taken his wife Roxanne Ritchi, A female reporter who was the main reporter of the town and she was currently expecting, hostage.

The man was in fact a Rock hopper penguin who had a big brain and he wore a crown upon his head which he stole from the Queen of England.

The penguin had also driven a luxurious Limozine which had a built in hot tub and some wine.

Of all the bazaar cases which Megamind had endured this had to have been the most weirdest one ever.

The blue alien had decided to drive in his Hover scooter and Minion, a Space Piranha-like fish whom was in a robotic gorilla suit, had driven in a very similar one beside him.

Megamind had also made himself goggles to protect his eyes from the smoke that was coming out of the back passage pipe of the stolen vehicle which the flightless bird was driving.

Megamind dove closer to the car and saw Roxanne who was tied up and the Rock hopper penguin sipping some wine with a smile on his beak. Roxanne had a rather annoyed expression on her face.

Megamind drove up before giving a whisper in his watch "_Ok, Minion. Code: Teleport me."_

Minion happily obliged and turned the dial 4 times before pressing a button and making the blue alien vanish with a blue pixelated finish.

The crowd who was watching this gasped in amazement. Where had Megamind gone?

Inside the Vehicle, The penguin had taken another sip of wine while Roxanne sat by the hot tub with a dumbstruck on her face.

Was she really kidnapped by a penguin?

Megamind suddenly appeared and taken Roxanne into his arms and he grabbed the crown off the Rock hopper's head before vanishing out of the car and the bird looked forward and saw that the car was about to crash.

The car did crash but Minion saved the flightless bird just before impact but there was a slight consequence to the fishes bravery. A bit of the fishes glass dome had cracked a little.

After the 3 had landed on to the ground, Megamind had untied the ropes off of Roxanne and he asked her with loving eyes and a wide smile "_Are you alright, my darling Temptress?"_

Roxanne nodded and said as she placed a hand on her greatly enlarged abdomen "_Yes. We're both fine, Megs."_

Megamind chuckled a little before putting a loving hand on Roxanne's abdomen.

Roxanne said while giving her husband a loving look "_Oh and you forgot something while in that Limozine."_

The blue alien looked concerned "_What?"_

The Brunette gave the blue alien a kiss on the lips and this earned a loud cheer from everyone who had crowded around the 3 in Metro city and Minion gave a loving smile.

That evening the 3 had returned from the big party they had. Minion had already went to check on the pregnant Brainbots who were also due any day now and Megamind had carefully escorted Roxanne into her room.

After Roxanne had married Megamind, Minion had built a bed room for her.

At 3:30 in the morning, Minion knocked on the door and Megamind woken up with a snort before yelling in a whisper to the fish "_Minion, Did you ever hear of 3:30 in the morning?"_

Minion said in a whisper "_Come here, the Pups are here."_

Megamind jumped out of bed before asking "_Why didn't you say so?"_

Megamind didn't want to wake Roxanne up, especially on how scary she could get if she didn't get enough sleep so he ran with Minion downstairs.

In the basement, Minion and Megamind checked in each box which the females were in and the first Brainbot was Vixie whom was the mate of Bitey. There were 3 pup bots and there was one male while they were 2 females.

The tiny male gently and slowly floated near Megamind's face and gently nibbled on Megamind's nose.

Megamind of course didn't feel pain but if it was Bitey then Megamind would be in pain.

But suddenly Bitey rushed up and bitten Megamind by the nose, making him cry out in pain.

* * *

**This is the end of chapter one, people! Whoever thinks who the baby of Megamind and Roxanne is a boy or girl then put it into your reviews since I have an idea of what the baby should be and what it should look like. **

**But it would be nice to have some guessing and I will not be mean and not let you guess although I would not tolerate swearing nor will I tolerate naughtiness.**

**Nice Reviews would be great, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Megamind of course went to bed in pain from the many bites he had from Bitey but he was just happy to see the love of his life in bed and still asleep.

Megamind laid down next to Roxanne but his eyes suddenly laid upon the crib which he had made for the coming baby. The crib was light blue with a mobile dangling above it and it had many planets dangling on the strings.

Megamind got up and walked towards the crib before peering down inside and looking at the blue plush teddy bear which was perched at the right side of the pillow while a small turquoise bunny rabbit plush was perched on the left.

Megamind stroked the pillow with the back of his slim hand and a loving smile had came to his face.

Ever since Megamind had known about Roxanne's pregnancy he had been so excited and everyday he felt that his heart was going to explode but he was expecting there to be complications since this is the first alien hybrid ever but so far everything was going swimmingly.

Minion felt pretty much the same way but when he first found out, he fainted but he also got things ready for the new arrival. Like he had made clothes, he bought various baby things and he even made the play room.

Yes, everyone was truly looking forward to have someone new in the family.

After a few minutes of staring at the crib, Megamind walked back to bed before laying back down and falling into a deep sleep.

When morning came, Minion had already made a small breakfast and the smell of it woken Roxanne and Megamind up.

Megamind got dressed into his usual tight leather clothes and cape but without the spikes since Roxanne had convinced him that spikes were NOT child friendly and he didn't wear his gloves today.

Roxanne wore a dark purple maternity shirt with grey joggers and she wore some grey high tops.

Both Megamind and Roxanne walked into the elevator before pressing the button which takes them into the kitchen and once they were there, a buffet was awaiting them.

On the table there was pancakes, waffles, toast, maple syrup, lots of sugar, plates full of susages and baked beans and scrambled eggs, there was a mug of coffee and a cup of tea.

Minion had already cleaned himself up and he said with a chivalrous voice "_Let me take you to your table, sir and madam." _

Megamind bowed gracefully while Roxanne gave a curtsy. It was like this every morning. It would be chivalry in the morning while it would be rough and tumble in the afternoon.

Megamind laced his arm around Roxanne's before the two walked to the table and sat down.

It really did look like a meal fit for a king and his queen.

Breakfast went by extremely quickly and soon came the time when Megamind and Minion had to go on their heroic patrol.

Megamind said as he gave Roxanne a kiss on the forehead "_Stay right here, Roxanne. The Brainbots will come if you need anything." _

The reporter had gave a nod and then Megamind had went down to her huge baby belly and said while petting it "_Now. Be good for Mommy and Daddy." _

There was a huge kick in response and this earned a chuckle from everyone. Then Megamind and Minion walked out of the former evil lair, leaving Roxanne alone with the Brainbots.

After spending the afternoon cleaning, Roxanne decided to sit down and take a nap since doing work and carrying another peice of life inside of her was utterly exhausting.

But when she awoke however, she was no longer in the former evil lair.

She was now in a dark place with only a light above her to see and she was sitting on a chair while both her hands were tied up at the back of the chair.

Roxanne couldn't help but shiver at this. She didn't know what it was since she had faced this thousands of times before but something about this place seemed actually deadly like something bad was just waiting to happen.

The pregnant female reporter felt pins and needles run up her legs and she looked down at her stomach which was currently kicking a lot.

Roxanne could sense that there was something terribly wrong about this place but she couldnt place her finger on it.

Suddenly a nerdy voice that sounded a little like you were clogging up your nose asked "_Had a nice nap?" _

The Brunette was now extremely alarmed as she looked forward but she couldn't see a thing other then someone coming. Whoever it was, he had glasses and he wore a lab coat and he was very short but he was carrying some sharp tools. One was a pair of pliers another was a pair of sizzors and he was also carrying some dissectors.

Roxanne was now shaking with fear as the short man walked closer to him and said "_Now let's take a look at that baby whom shall make me rich!" _

Roxanne gulped. Knowing that this may be the end of the line and she closed her eyes, hoping for Megamind to come and rescue her.


	3. Chapter 3

Minion and Megamind were just coming home from both their heroic patrol that evening but when they got home, it was very quiet.

Megamind and Minion looked a little frightened. Something was not right here. Minion inhaled some air since the lid of his dome was opened but he smelt something.

The Lair didn't look right either. There was quite a few blood stains on the metal floor, most of the furniture was tipped over, Brainbots and Pupbots were hiding in a corner and shaking in fear and it looked all too familiar to the aliens.

Someone was kidnapped.

Megamind knew that it had to have been Roxanne but the question is where did all of this blood come from? Megamind looked around for any trace and he hopped to the place of where the trail started.

It started at the couch and then it led to the table and next it led to the chair and it went straight forward out of the door.

Megamind and Minion knew that whoever took Roxanne that trail would lead right to them.

With no time to waste, Megamind got dressed in his usual leather outfit and put on his spike free collar with his black and blue cape attached while Minion charged up his robotic body for the long journey ahead and then when the two were ready, they went out the door, following the trail of blood.

Meanwhile in an unknown location, Roxanne was thrown into a glass cell which was shaped like a tube and Roxanne's baby belly was poking out just enough to touch the thick glass.

"_You'll never get away with this!" _Roxanne raged while shoving her face against the glass, gritting her teeth and her baby blue eyes were blazing with fury.

The short mad man cackled evilly before coldly snipping "_But I ALREADY HAVE!"_

Roxanne crossed her arms before sitting in deep frustration. She knew that whatever this mad man was doing, her husband would do whatever it takes to stop him.

But deep in the back of her mind, she was knowing that Megamind maybe wouldn't come in time... She quickly shoved that thought out of her head before giving a determined yet positive smile.

Wherever Megamind was, Roxanne knew that he wasn't too far away...

* * *

Megamind was only 2 and a half minutes from Roxanne's location and Megamind and Minion found themselves in the desert part of Metro City and they both knew that this was WAY too easy.

"_Code: Keep following the trail, Minion!" _exclaimed an enthusiastic Megamind while randomly quickly tapping his foot on the ground.

Megamind somehow had always been a very good tracker. When he was an infant, he had always found his binky when he had lost it. When he was at school he was nicknamed two things: Mr Blueberry head and Blood hound.

Minion, whom was panting, followed his master but he couldnt really do the swift yet athletic moves which he could.

Megamind suddenly stopped and his foot tapped every 2 seconds on one bit of the ground. Whatever it was, it was metal, It was a way in, It was disguised quite well.

Megamind knew this all too well.

Megamind carefully removed some sand off the metal and it revealed a secret entrance.

"A _Fall through entrance." _Megamind scoffed "_Truly the work of amotours." _Megamind jumped in and Minion corrected as he accidently stumbled in "_Actually, Sir. It's AMATEURS!" _

Minion was screaming like a girl while riding down the tunnel while Megamind screamed as if this was a roller coaster.

Minion quickly grabbed the sides of the tunnel and grabbed Megamind's shoulders with his metal Gorilla feet just before landing on the ground and getting caught.

Megamind gave some hand signals to Minion who nodded before Minion slowly put his Master on the floor and Minion climbed up the air vents.

Megamind looked at his Holo watch before he turned completely invisible and looking around for his wife.

Megamind suddenly found a hallway and decided to be sneaky and walk through there.

Even after all the sneaking he hadn't seen a guard or anything. 'The security in this place is horrible' thought Megamind as he sneaked through the halls.

After walking through the halls, Megamind saw Roxanne confined in a small glass tube.

Megamind didn't have time to think before he ran towards the glass case, turned off his Holo watch making himself visible and smiling at Roxanne who was smiling at him back.

Megamind mouthed "Stand back" to her before Roxanne rolled her eyes and backed away even though this was a very tight glass tube she was contained in and then Megamind head butted the glass and it broke.

Megamind rubbed his head before picking Roxanne up bridal style and running towards the exit.

But sadly, a few robots were blocking the way and the scientist was in front of his small tin solider army with an angry look.

"_Give me back my experiment!" _snapped the man while grabbing one of Roxanne's arms.

Megamind pulled the other arm "_She is NOT a specimen for experimentation!"_

The man chuckled evilly as Megamind and himself were playing tug of war with the pregnant reporter and wife of the Hero of Metro City "_I know SHE isn't..." _

He looked down at Roxanne's baby belly_ "But your unborn infant on the other hand...?" _

Megamind's eyes darkened in colour before he swiftly pointed his De-Hydrate gun to the short man's forehead and he threatend with a deep dark and very evil tone of voice "_Nobody...Threatens...my unborn child nor my wife."_

The man looked a little scared and suddenly Minion fell on top of him and placed him in cuffs.

"_You're under Rejest!" _Megamind said with a victorious smile as Minion placed the cuffs on the mans hands.

Minion and Roxanne's eyes rolled as they didn't bother to correct Megamind's mispronountion.

* * *

That night back at the Former evil Lair, Megamind and Roxanne were getting into bed.

Megamind was wearing black silk pyjamas with blue buttons, matching bottoms and he wore his bat slippers while Roxanne was wearing a light pink vest with grey prengnacy joggers and she wore fluffy pink slippers.

"_Megs...I was thinking." _said Roxanne as she was getting the blankets over herself.

Megamind sat himself at his side of the bed while looking at his wife sleepily "_Yes?" _

__Roxanne said as she was rubbing the back of her head sleepily "_Why don't we go see my parents?" _

__Megamind gulped and his eyes frozen with horror. Was she REALLY suggesting visiting her family!?

Roxanne reasoned "_C'mon, Megs. My younger brother is your absolute biggest fan! He would die just to see you walk through the door." _

__Megamind said sadly "_But it's your Mother I am worried about. Don't you remember the last time we saw her!?" _

__Roxanne recalled when she and Megamind had told her mother that she was getting married and she threw a huge tantrum and tried to force Roxanne to move away from him.

Roxanne said "_I think she would've warmed up to you by now. Besides look at all the nice stuff you did!" _

Megamind still wasn't convinced and said while holding her hand and his eyes were big and filled with fear but Roxanne begged "_Please, Megamind?" _

__Megamind sighed. He knew that it would probably help him bond with his wife's mother.

"_Ok..." _Megamind said to Roxanne with a smile and then Roxanne kissed Megamind on the top of the head before Megamind turned off the light and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**First off, I don't own any of the Megamind characters.**

**Second, please leave kind reviews. **

**Third, I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I would never own Megamind but I would like to send an idea for a sequel to them or something.**

* * *

The next morning, Roxanne and Megamind woken up. Both getting out on each of their side of the bed and walking down the stairs to meet Minion. They both had a decent sleep, apart from Roxanne having a bad dream which Megamind had to comfort her from, and were bright eyed and bushy tailed, metaphorically speaking of course.

As soon as both female reporter and blue alien had reached the kitchen downstairs they saw Minion, looking very sad, had his glass dome on the table and his cheek was on the side while he sat at the black steel table while giving sad sighs. Minion's eyes were red and blood shot and his fins were sagging down by his body, indicating that he had been up all night.

_"_Oh my goodness! Minion!" exclaimed the blue alien hero as he and Roxanne rushed to the fish's side. Minion just gave another tired yet depressed groan as he didn't look up at his master nor his mistress. It concerned both Megamind and Roxanne to see the poor fish like this.

He was usually very perky in the morning but Minion was far from perky today. Even when he was little, Minion always had this knack of cheering people up. After some thinking, It then struck Roxanne of what could be wrong with Minion.

The pregnant female reporter put a gentle hand on Minion's robotic shoulder and she asked, trying to sound as calm and comforting as she could "Minion, does this have anything to do with Milly_?" _

Milly was a Goldfish who Minion had developed a crush on and she lived across the road in the pet shop. They both met one morning when Minion was taking his routine morning stroll. It was love at first sight from then on.

Minion nodded weakly as he then revealed that he held a picture of him with his goldfish girlfriend. In the picture, Minion was making bunny ears at the back at the fish bowl which had a small, cherry red, goldfish who wore a tiny pick ribbon was smiling at him with an adoring grin.

"...I miss her..._" _confessed Minion as he snuggled back on the table and then Megamind comforted as he patted his fish sidekick's dome and rubbed it in hopes to calm the fish down and make him feel better "Minion. There was nothing we could do...I'm sorry_."_

Minion, without a single warning, then went into a huge breakdown and started thrashing about and shouting before Megamind gasped in horror as Minion began to stampede towards the machines and began to punch them, causing the machines or devices to either smash or fall off the table.

Megamind quickly lunged towards Minion and punched a button on Minion's suit to try and restrain him and Minion went down with a thud, still screaming and shouting in pain and sadness but of course, Megamind couldn't blame the poor fish. He had lost his girlfriend due to illness and the blue, large headed alien couldn't save her no matter how hard he tried so he told Minion to stay by her side and do his best to comfort her but she passed away in the night.

The blue alien had sat on his best friend's back in order to pin him down since Minion came with emergency pinning down buttons incase the fish had ever started an emotional rampage. After moments of which seemed like hours, Minion was out like a light, softly snoring as he laid on his front on the cold metal ground.

Megamind quickly picked an unconscious Minion up by the shoulders and pried him into his room and locked him in to help him calm.

After an hour or two, Megamind went to check up on Minion. Roxanne and himself had a chat on what to do to make Minion feel better and Megamind had just the thing to do that since he knew Minion best.

After pressing some coordinates into the code box which was by the door, Megamind heard the small beep of approval as the door automatically swung open and he saw Minion curled up on the floor, looking very guilty as he blinked his puffy eyes and he barely noticed that his master had entered the room.

The room was white on all the ceilings, walls and floor and it had one giant computer so Minion could amuse himself as he uploaded new stuff on his robotic suit. Also there was a small fish bowl which sat upon a table and there were many pictures of Minion and his charge's time together. Even a picture of Megamind and Minion together, standing back to back. Megamind wore a black tuxedo with a navy blue bow tie while Minion wore a white sleeveless vest which had pink frills inside the collar and he wore a mint green bow tie. Both had folded their arms and wore rather devilish grins.

Yes, this was just before Megs had got married to Roxie.

Megamind gulped in worry before he got down and sat beside Minion on the floor before the green piranah like alien said with a sad, choked up voice "I'm sorry, sir..._" _

Megamind was surprised as his black eyebrows flew up in alarm. Why would Minion be sorry!? He had nothing to be sorry for "What for, Minion?_"_

Minion faced the floor before replying, guilt filling his voice "You worked so hard on you're inventions, Sir. I didn't mean to destroy them._"_

Megamind placed a gentle hand upon his best friend's shoulder before saying in a calm voice "Hey. If the same thing had happened to Roxanne, I would also go insane and I would never live with myself."

Minion looked down to the floor for a moment then back to his master. Minion still felt awful about wrecking his master's devices and he was wondering if his charge was saying this to make him feel better. Megamind gave his best friend a soft smile and patted his shoulder comfortingly, trying to reassure the alien piranha.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, There is plenty of fish in the sea and I mean that in a literal sense._" _Megamind told Minion half jokingly.

Minion rolled his eyes while trying to hide a smile. Ever since Roxanne and Megamind got married, The reporter had taught Megamind a few things on the outside world. Even a few sayings.

The blue, big headed man told his fish-like companion in a sing-song voice "I have a surprise for you, Minion."

Minion's face lightened up almost in a heartbeat as he gave his master the toothiest grin he could before he gave the biggest, adoring eyes he could muster "R-Really!?" Minion swam back and forth sideways in his dome before asking repeatedly "What is it?! What is it?! What is it?!"

Megamind chuckled as he was happy to have his best simian friend back. He reached at the back pocket of his dressing gown and pulled out 3 bright blue tickets with red writing saying: _Ice skating Glory._

Minion could swear he would be doing a few flips in his bowl as he quickly hugged his master in a bone-crushing hug. Megamind grinned as his own exotic green eyes almost popped out of his skull. He and Minion used to go ice skating when they were children and Minion adored the feeling of his little glass ball sliding upon the ice. Megamind was good at ice skating too but not as graceful as Minion. At first the blue alien would've skidded on the ice with unsteady feet but when he got the hang of it, he would skate almost as greatly as his best friend.

They hadn't gone for years since they were too busy being villains and now were too busy being heroes and defending Metro City.

Megamind happily returned his fish-like alien friend and patted his robotic shoulder and then the big-headed, blue skinned alien wormed his way out of Minion's hug and Minion exclaimed giddily "I'll go get my warm clothes and ice skating boots!"

Without a moment to spare, Minion dashed out of the room and into the elevator to go into the attic so Minion could go fetch his ice skating stuff. Megamind chuckled happily as he saw none other then Roxanne peeking in on him.

Megamind called towards the pregnant female reporter as he eyed her with a mischievous smirk "Come in here, Roxanne. I do believe a Thank you is in order."

The brunette walked causally into the room with a smile before asking as she circled the alien hero of Metro City "What for, Hon?"

Megamind teased as he cocked an eyebrow with a smirk, eyeing Roxie's every move "Oh you know _exactly _what I am taking about, Mrs Ritchi."

Roxanne smiled and countered, stopping in front of her husband's face "Oh yeah? And what if I did?"

Megamind tapped his chin mockingly, pretending to think about what to do with his wife "Hmmmm...How about...THIS!?" without any further ado, Megamind began to tickle Roxanne under her arms, earning large giggles to escape the brunette's mouth.

The blue skinned alien felt an evil smile creep on to his face as he tickled the pregnant female reporter. It made him feel so good to hear Roxie's laugh and he spent most of his mornings trying to get a laugh out of her but soon, his eyes focused upon the growing belly of his wife. He frowned as he felt worried that he may never be a good dad to his son/daughter.

Roxanne noticed this and asked her husband with a concerned frown "Megs, What's the matter?"

Megamind was speechless as his throat went dry. The flashback of the first time he met Roxanne's family came rushing back to him. It started off great but then Roxanne's mother told him that he was a freak and yet, dispite the stern looks Roxanne's father was giving her, she threatened to take Roxanne away.

If that happened that would make Megamind turn evil again but not the fun, jokey evil he once was. A dark, harsh, evil Megamind would be in his place. The thought of Roxanne being taken away surfaced the blue skinned alien's mind and he faced the floor sadly.

The pregnant female reporter sighed sadly. She saw it in her husband's eye that he was worried and she couldn't blame him. Her mother hated him since he had first kidnapped her and no matter how many good deeds he does, it wouldn't change her opinions.

Roxanne told her big headed, blue skinned husband with a determined voice, trying to act as positive as possible "Megamind. I promise that I will _not _let my Mom take me away. My dad won't either and nor will my little brother."

Megamind looked up at Roxanne, feeling a teeny bit better by her positive attitude, but looked down at his wife's baby belly in sadness too. He adored Roxanne with all his heart but he was also nervous about being a father.

He didn't have enough daddy experience since his biological dad had died in the black hole incident when he was eight days old along with his mother. The only thing he had close to family was the Warden of Metro City prison and Minion.

The warden was proud of his adopted son since he became the hero and every time they saw one another when Megamind dropped off a criminal, both the blue alien and the warden would exchange a slight awkward conversation about how life is treating them and if they got comforted by one another's company, they would even sit and have tea and biscuits.

Megamind smiled at his wife before he pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek. The blue skinned, big headed alien had never felt so much love for one being.

Roxanne's eyes widened with shock but she didn't dare ask what the sudden embrace was for but she was happy to call Megamind her husband and always would love him with all her heart. No matter what her mother says. She warmly hugged him back and when the couple finally broke apart, Megamind suggested with a small mishchevious smirk "So, my beloved female deer, why don't we go and get ready for ice skroting?"

Roxanne didn't bother to correct Megamind as she swore he sometimes mispronounce words on purpose. But instead she punched Megamind playfully on the shoulder and walked away but she stopped at the doorway before turning to look at her husband with a kind smile before she told her blue skinned husband "Oh and Megs. I just want you to know that I'm proud to call you my partner."

Megamind could swear he felt his cheeks blush lavender and he smiled back at the brunette, female pregnant reporter, his exotic green eyes tearing up slightly as he grinned at her with so much kindness and compassion "And I to you, my love."

Soon, Megamind, Minion and Roxanne were at the ice skating rink. Minion had started to slowly place his right machinal gorilla foot down on the ice and while he slipped a bit at first, he quickly gotten used to the freezing touch to his lifeless metal body parts. It wasn't long before the fish had actually started skating gracefully on the ice.

Megamind looked to the human pregnant reporter and offered his slender blue hand, a small confident smile plastered on his face.

Roxanne looked back at the blue, big headed hero of Metro city and took his hand. With his guidance, she too began to skate gracefully on the frozen, fake ice. Megamind took both her peach hands in his blue ones and helped Roxanne skate while he was in tow since he wanted to be there to cushion her fall if she fell which could lead to potential harm to the unborn alien/human hybrid growing inside her.

But, little did anyone know, a dark shaded figure who wore a black cloak to hide his identity, swiftly walked out of the ice skating rink and walked into the Metro City museum a few yards away. As soon as the mysterious figure entered, he saw some security guards, guarding and watching over the Defuser gun which was so foolishly made a few years back. It couldn't be destroyed since it was made by a super tough metal so it had to be kept in the museum since someone could easily steal and grab it in the former evil lair.

Somehow the Defuser gun had gotten somewhat battered over the years and it was getting a bit rusty. 3 guards were watching it and one of them was trying not to touch it but he always got scolded and caught by his partners. This was what this guard was trying to do again.

A young rookie guard who wore a uniform and had freckles and he had hazel brown hair was just about to touch the weapon again but one tough looking guard snapped at him in a harsh whisper, causing the young rookie to shrink back in fear "Stop it you fool!"

"B-but it looks so shiny!" whined the rookie as he tried not to cry like a 3 year old.

The middle guard told the other two sternly "Men. We were given the important task of watching over this weapon. We must not abuse it or else there could be dire consequences!"

Suddenly a shady voice agreed "Yes."

The voice had captured the guard's attention and they turned to face to the mysterious cloaked figure who walked towards them, evil magenta eyes the only thing being seen despite the rest of the figures face being hidden by the darkness of the hood the man wore over his head.

"If such a being were to get their clutches upon such a device, one could get hurt." the voice continued mockingly.

"W-Who goes there!?" demanded one of the security guards shakily as he pointed an electric taser at the figure, trying to get the man to flee and trying to be menacing at the same time but failing at both objectives.

The mysterious figure just told them, not awnsering the question that was just directed towards him "I'll be gone in a heartbeat, boys. Just as soon as I get what I came for!"

One of the guards charged at the hooded figure but not before he jumped up and fired ninja shruiken at the guards and while they didn't get hurt, they did get pinned down by the sharp small ninja blades.

The figure walked passed the struggling guards, looking down at them as he walked passed. Soon he saw the rather bruised looking Defuser gun Megamind had made all those years ago but the rookie was holding his taser but shaking with fear and his teeth were clattering quick.

The young man tried to look menacing. Tried to protect his two companions. But the last thing he saw before he saw his world become black was the man's magenta eyes and a sharp blade. That was all he could remember...

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter guys. What did you think? Did you like it? I also decided to let you guys name the infant Of Megamind and Roxanne. **

**Nice reviews would be appreciated and I hope you like my new villain. Mysterious touch don't you think? Sorry for taking so long BTW. **

**Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All rights of Megamind belongs to Dreamworks.**

* * *

Police sirens blared, Blue and red lights flashed and officers gathered around the Megamind Museum of Metro City, investigating the crime which had took place almost 4 hours ago.

The Warden grumbled in frustration as confusion was clouding his mind. He was currently checking in on two of the detectives inside of the Megamind museum and they were interrogating the guards who were at the crime scene at the time.

Two of them didn't know what had happened since the criminal was too quick and one of them had only told them that whoever it was, the guy wore a black hood and wielded Shuriken, a Ninja weapon. He also had dark, memorising magenta irises.

Johnathan Warden was rubbing his temples in order to soothe the terrible headache that was bothering him ever since he was called late that afternoon.

He _knew _ something was off and he was willing to get to the bottom of it but if things were too complicated, he did have a plan B.

Warden had a feeling that this involved his adopted son in some way but what kind of relation could it be? Megamind's kind had been destroyed years ago and scientists had proved it since they had managed to explore, with Megamind's help of course, the blackhole which had sucked up the hero of Metro City's home world.

The planet was in peices and there was no sign of life whatsoever.

Argo, The Warden was planning on bringing his son in only if nessesary because he knew Megamind was going through a lot of stress right now with a child on the way.

The two detectives had noticed the Warden and one of them, a blonde haired man with pale skin wearing a Sherlock Holmes detectives outfit, walked towards the Warden and told him "Warden, this seems almost impossible to figure out! The witnesses are almost as clueless to who did it as we are!"

The Warden scratched his chin as shock showed itself on his facial features. These two men were the _best _detectives in all of Metro City and for the first time in both of their careers, they couldn't solve this!

Warden really hated to bring Megamind in a case at a time like this but he had no other choice. He asked the two detective's, sounding a bit hesitant and very guilty "How would Megamind be able to help?"

* * *

Megamind was just twirling Roxanne as the couple both were dancing gracefully on the ice, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Megamind smiled at his wife before he leaned in towards her while Roxanne did the same and they both puckered up their lips, ready for the kiss they were about to receive.

But, to his dismay, Megamind suddenly heard his new M-Phone ring inside his belt pocket. The M-phone was a device that Megamind had created a few days after he returned Bernard's own phone to him. The M-Phone was a black mechanical mobile phone with Megamind's logo on the front.

He picked it up, still holding his wife close to him to prevent her from slipping, and held the phone to his ear.

"Ollo?" the blue alien awnsered, trying to sound serious despite the romantic circumstances.

After a few moments, Megamind's loving, cheerful smile faded and had been replaced by a concerned frown.

Roxanne had noticed this and asked him "Wha-What is it?-" but before she could say anymore, Megamind sushed her before resuming the call. After a few moments, the big headed blue alien hung up on his phone with a horrified look. Roxanne frowned at this and asked "What happened?"

Megamind gulped in fear and worry as he answered his wife's question "The Defuser gun has been stolen!"

Once that was said, Minion had heard this and skated smack into a pole, groaning in pain after he had been smacked. Luckily, his dome was made out of Unbreakable but detachable glass so there wasn't even a crack.

"What do you mean 'the Defuser gun has been stolen'?!" Asked Minion urgently as he skated quickly to his master and skidded to a halt in front of him.

The fish began to ramble on but Megamind didn't hear. He just felt his heart beating slowly with echoes inside him. It didn't hurt or anything but it did feel strange. According to Minion, his race had energy drops if something bad was going to happen and he hadn't had one of those in years!

But when Minion noticed this, he was concerned and so was Roxanne. It was like Megamind was totally out of it and it wasn't just mentally. His pupils were smaller now and a worried frown was on his expression as he wavered slightly.

"Sir?" Minion called to his charge but got nothing back so he skated in front of him and waved his robotic hand in front of him to try and get his attention back "Sir? Hellooo?" He called out, getting more and more concerned by the second. It was then when the Piranah-like alien found out what was wrong. That stillness, those tny pupils, that small amount of silva coming from the side of his mouth. It was almost too unreal!

Roxanne was about to touch him when Minion stopped her and insisted "No. Lemme sort this." With that, Minion swung his hand backwards before he swung it forwards again, smacking Megamind hard in the face.

Megamind snapped out of it and shook his head quickly as his eyes returned to normal size and his heart rate returned normal "Wha!? What happened?!" Megamind's hand then flew to his cheek "And Ow!"

"Call me crazy, Sir, but I think you were having a leptosonami." Minion said and Roxanne cocked an eye brow "A Leptos-what what?"

"A leptosonami." corrected Minion "It's something the occurs when Sir feels like something bad is gonna happen, such as 10 years ago, He felt it when his teddy bear was run over by a truck."

"Awwww..." Cooed Roxanne sadly as she felt bad for her husband. Minion cleared his throat and continued "I think we should go and see the Warden and keep a sharp eye on Sir."

"Alright, Minion." Said Megamind determinedly as he and Minion and Roxanne ice skated off the rink but Megamind, still rather dizzy from the slap on the face, fell backwards while skating and he requested "...A little help?"

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm just very busy right now but I hope this chapter was good enough. **

**Review and tell me what you think please.**

**Thanks.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
